Boyz Trouble
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: ^_^ A Mimi-centered ficcie.. I have uploaded chapter THREE and chapter FOUR.. Please help me decide the coupling.. Many choices.. ^_^ R&R!
1. What's the problem?

Miyuki Hamasaki: Whee!! Hello peoples!! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not writing for such a long time.. I'm really busy this summer and haven't had much to write about. But, now that I look back, so much has happened over summer. _ Right now, all I can think is, iBoyz are a pain in the butt!/i but.. ^_^;; Sorry to the all the boyz out there.. I've been having some boy trouble.. o_o;; Anyways, that's what this story is mostly about.. My boy troubles.. ^_^ I'll be in Mimi's position.. Oh yeah, did I tell you this is my first digimon fanfic ever?!! It's so exiciting!! Lol, anyways, I shall go on now!!

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Boyz - Trouble

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki.. Moi!

Chapter 1

"Uh-huh..." A girl with orange/red hair nodded.

"And you know what he did? He just sent me an e-mail saying that we were from two different worlds or something! The nerve!!" The girl with brown hair exclaimed. "Can you ibelive/i him? I mean, like, ugh!!"

"Wow..." The other girl looked at the steamed girl with sympathy. "You feeling okay about this Mimi?"

"Well, I know I don't know him much but... The nerve!!!" Mimi steamed.

"Don't worry. You're much better without him." The girl patted Mimi's back.

"Aww.. Thanks Sora! You always make me feel better!" With that, Mimi hugged her best friend.

"Aww..." Sora hugged Mimi back. People stared at the two girls hugging each other on the sidewalk. "This is the kind of things best friends are experts on!"

Sora and Mimi giggled. Sora took at look at her watch. 

"Uh-oh! We're gonna be late - again! Common Mimi!!" Sora grabbed Mimi's hand and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi looked at the teacher and tapped her pencil on her desk. She stared at the teacher with a bored expression.

'Can class get anymore boring?' She asked herself. Her eyes explored the room. 'They need a little bit more pink in this room.' Her eyes wondered the room more until it stopped on one boy. The boy turned and saw Mimi watching him. Mimi turned around quickly, her face turning slightly red. She didn't dare look back because she had a feeling this boy was staring at her. Her face started to burn. She quickly raised her hands.

"Yes miss Tachikawa?" The teacher called out.

"May I please be excused?" Mimi asked looking down. The teacher raised her eyebrow and nodded. Mimi quickly walked to the front of the class. She could feel the boy watching her. At that, she quickly ran out of that room into the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was so embarassing!!" Mimi told her best friend.

"Maybe he likes you." Sora guessed.

"What?! No way! Anyways, he still thinks that I'm with you-know-who."

"Oh yeah.. Right.."

"Let's go sit over there." Mimi said, looking at a table where their friends were sitting.

"Hey you two!" A boy with messy brown hair said.

"Hey yourself Tai!" Mimi said with a faint giggle, nudging Sora as she blush faintly.

"So, what's up with you two lately?" Tai asked.

"Nothing much really..." Mimi said, looking down at her lunch.

"Same here.. Mimi's single again though!" Sora said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Sora!!" Mimi blushed.

"Too late! It's already out of my mouth and it's making way past Tai's ears to his brain!" Sora said with a giggle as she pointed to Tai's blank expression. Mimi joined giggling with Sora. They stopped giggling and went back to their lunches. Mimi played around her food.

"What do they make these lunches out of?" Mimi asked Sora.

"I dunno... The garbage?" Sora answered.

"Eww.. These lunches are just totally gross.." Mimi made a face.

"That's why I bring my own lunches. You should too you know. You're gonna get sick if you eat that." Sora pointed to Mimi's lunch.

"Yeah.. That's why I'm throwing this out!" Mimi walked over to the garbage can and dumped the whole thing in. Mimi walked back to the table with a grossed out expression.

Taking a seat, Mimi said "I guess I'm not the only one throwing this out and starving!"

"Yeah-"

"Meems, you broke up with that dude?!" Tai bursted out. Sora and Mimi looked at each other and then started to giggle.

"How long-" Mimi giggled.

"Did that-" Sora continued on for the giggling Mimi.

"Take you to figure out?!" Mimi and Sora chorused and then laughed together.

"Hey! It didn't take me that long-" Tai started but was stopped by Izzy.

"Actually Tai, according to my calculations, it took you more than 25 seconds to figure that out." Izzy said in a it's-a-fact sort of way.

"What are these two laughing so hard about?" T.K. said as he made his way over to the table.

"Aha... Tai-" Mimi said, not able to finish her sentence.

"Took over 25 seconds to-" Sora continued for her again.

"Figure out that Mimi was single again!" Mimi and Sora bursted out together again.

Tai stared at the two with his bottom lip stuck out. "It didn't take me that long! Wahhhh!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It wasn't ithat/i funny!" Tai said with his arms behind his head.

"Are you serious? That's as funny as it gets!" A blonde joked around, punching Tai playfully on the arms.

"Well they shouldn't have laughed so loud." Tai turned around and walked backwards.

"Well you shouldn't walk backwards or else you'll-" Before the blonde could finish, Tai knocked someone down. "Or else you'll hit that girl coming towards you..." The blonde finished.

"Ouch.." Tai said, rubbing his head. "Yamato, next time, tell me a little faster.." Yamato - the blonde - gave him a grin.

"Sorry about that lady.." Tai turned around to be faced with Kari. "Kari?!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi sighed as she jumped onto her bed. 'Boyz can be trouble I tell you..' Just then, her pink phone rang. She made a reach for and and grabbed it.

"Hello? Mimi Tachikawa speaking." Mimi said with hints of I-am-feeling-blank-and-need-to-think-so-leave-me-alone voice. "Oh. Hi Tai." Mimi heard Tai mumbling.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Why is she back?!" 

"What?!"

"Are you totally sure?"

"You're sure this isn't a trick or anything?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Bye!"

After hearing Tai hang up, Mimi put the phone down with a blank expression. She looked down at the phone and then, shaking her head, ran out of the room grabbing her pink jacket.

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: WHEEEEEEEEE!!! _ I'm done.. o_o It didn't take me too long. I'm too excited. Anyways, I'm very very sorry. I dunno what coupling this should be. Maybe it should be Takimi? Michi? Actually, I'm planning on this to be a Taiora! o_o I can't think of other ones. Anyways, I used a bit of what happened between me and my ex up there. _ Alex Edwards - my ex - was a pain in the ass. Anyways, I was planning on making him look more like a fool (XD) but I decided not to drop to his level. _ If I did, I'd look like a devil since his level is way too low it goes down to hell! ^_^;; Sorry peoples. Anyways, I hope it was okay. Pretty please review? _ If I get at least 5 review, I'll know that I'm doing okay.. And if not, I'll just take the fanfic down. Thankies! Bye!

iP.S. Sorry about the shortness.. I'm DYING to post though~/i


	2. She's HERE?!?!?!

Miyuki Hamasaki: Hiyas!! ^_^ I felt sooooo good having 6 reviews already! Thankies to _MissInspiration, Sweet-lil-angel, Whose Liner (StephenNL@aol.com), Kendra, Lain Mizuki and __Forget-Me-Not for reviewing!! Wheee!! I felt so happy!! I haven't been this happy since the time where my ex asked me to be his gf and the following days!! _ Okay, uh.. just skip that! Anyways, I made __a lot of mistakes last time... Like I forgot to put the title for the chapter!! XD Sorry!! It's because I was sooooo excited!! Lol, you've probably never seen anyone so hyper and happy to post before! Anyways, here is your chapter two! I said I'd post once I got 5 reviews and here it is!!_

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Boyz - Trouble

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

She's HERE?!?!?!

Mimi ran down the street as fast as her feet could take her. 

'What's she doing here?' Mimi thought. 'Ugh.. We _told her not to come back!! This is gonna cause a lot of trouble...' Mimi stopped and looked up at the blue sky. 'Well.. here I am anyways. Ack!! I should be thinking positive!! Not nagative!! Have no fear, Mimi is here!! Or something like that at least..' Mimi began to walk again and saw a blonde running towards... Tai's house?_

"Hey!" Mimi called out automatically. 'Oops..' Mimi covered her mouth. The blonde immediately turned towards her. He looked like...

"T.K.?!" Mimi said with her eyes wide. The blonde walked over to her.

"Hi to you too Mimi." T.K. grinned. Mimi managed a faint smile.

"Right back at ya..." Mimi said, still trying to keep on her smile. 'What's going _on here?!'_

"So what are _you doing in town?" Mimi asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. Or at least trying to keep her cool. _

"Oh I thought I'd visit. And I heard that K-"

"Ahhh!! Look over there!!!!" Mimi shouted, interrupting T.K. The blonde raised one eyebrow and looked at the direction that Mimi was pointing at. Mimi ran off in the other direction before T.K. has the chance to look back at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well?" The brown headed looked at the girl.

"Well what?" The girl looked back right at him crossing her arms.

"Well why are you here?" 

The girl sighed. "I just came to visit. Something wrong with that?"

"Actually yes because you know the trouble we had with you, T.K. and Davis. (A/N Whee!! Hint hint!)"

"Tai, I wanted to see you for heaven's sake!" The girl exclaimed.

"I know, I know..." Tai sighed. "But you were in the streets! What if somebody saw you and told Davis or T.K.? Kari, just try to be careful, okay?"

"Okay Tai." Kari said.

"That's a good girl!" Tai grinned. Kari smiled back at him.

"Hey.. who are _you to tell me I'm a good girl?"_

"I'm your brother!" Tai whinned. Just then the phone rang. "I got it!" Tai reached for it and answered.

"Yellow?"

"Tai?" A girl questioned.

"Yup.. Meems?" Tai guessed.

"Yup... Sorry, I can't make it to your house.. I met T.K. on the way and got him to look at something and ran for my life while he was looking." 

"Oh well that's okay Meems.. Kari's here right now."

"Cool. Say hi to her for me, okay?" 

"Okay. Hold on for sec." Tai put his hand over the reciever and yelled. "HEY KARI!! MIMI SAYS HI!!!"

"Uh Tai? I'm right here in front of you. You don't need to yell." Kari looked at her brother.

"Oh. Oh yeah, right!" Then Tai got back to the phone. "Hello? Meems? You still there?"

"Uh.. yup." Mimi said. "Anyways, Tai, I better get going, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Meems!"

"Bye Chi!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!!"

Mimi giggled.

"Okay Chi! Bye!"

"Hey-" Before Tai could finish, Mimi had already hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi giggled to herself as she hung up the phone, still able to hear Tai's yells. Mimi sat around and looked at one picture.

"Hey this picture is of.." Mimi took the picture out of the frame and stared at it. Then she just riped it apart. "Hmph. That meanie poo.." Mimi got bored of being in her room and doing nothing so she decided to go out and get some air. After her seeing T.K. was quite enough..

"T.K.!" Mimi yelled out suddenly, scaring herself half to death. "What if I see him again?" She sat down on her bed.

"Hmph! Who cares if I see T.K. again?!" Mimi jumped up.

"Wait a min.. I do! What if he thinks I'm some crazy person?" Mimi sat down again.

"Oh well.. That's what _he thinks and it's not true!" Mimi stood up again._

"But then what if he tells other people? My reputation will be ruined!" Mimi sat down.

"No! I'm not gonna let that stop me!" Mimi jumped up.

"Actually, maybe just this once I'll let it stop me.." Mimi sighed and sat down again.

"That's it! I'm going out there!" Mimi stood up and grabber her purse and jacket and went out the door.

-Few seconds after-

"Actually maybe I'll just stay..." Mimi peeked through the door. She shook her head. "No way! I'm going out there!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi walked around cautiously. So far, she hadn't seen T.K. Just a few weird glances and glares. Mimi sighed. She saw a DQ ahead (A/N XD!! Sorry, but I had to put that in!! My family owns a DQ.. I love the ice cream!!). 

'Guess I'll just get a cone or something..' Mimi decided as she stood by the counter. She ordered one and watched a guy get the cone.

"Can you please dip it in chocolate? (A/N Wheee!! I love it with choco!)" Mimi asked. The guy nodded. Mimi smiled at him. The guy handed her the cone. Mimi thanked him and was about to head out when she bumped into somebody.

"Oops.. I'm sorry.." Mimi looked up. "YOU!!" Mimi pointed with her eyed wide.

"Hi." The guy said.

"Uh, I mean, hi." Mimi bit her lower lip.

"Hi!" A girl beside the guy said.

"Oh yeah, this is my sister. You remember?" The guy said again.

"Uh, of course!" Mimi tried to smile. But inside she told herself, 'Of course I remember you idiot! The world isn't as stupid as you!'

"Alex this is..?" The girl asked. (A/N Alex is my ex.. Muhahahaha!!)

"This is my ex. Remember? Mimi?" Alex said emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah. I remember you now." The girl said. "My name is Melissa." (A/N Wheeeeeee... I can't remember my ex's sister's name..)

'Like sister, like bro.' Mimi thought.

"Be right back, I'm gonna go get our ice cream. Wait outside for me." Alex told his sister, ignoring Mimi.

'Why that..' Mimi thought.

"Hey, uh, Mimi, right?" Melissa questioned. Mimi nodded. "Here, let's go outside." Melissa opened the door and went out.

'How rude.. She didn't even open the door for me! Oh yeah.. Remember.. Like sister, like bro..'

"So you still like my bro?" Melissa asked the moment they got out.

"No.. I used to.." Mimi said with a 'what-the..' expression. Melissa stared at her. 'Ugh.. She gives me the creeps!' Mimi thought as she looked down.

"Well then why don't you just get lost and leave my bro alone?" Melissa chirped.

"Excuse _me?" Mimi raised an eyebrow._

"I _said why don't you just leave my bro alone?" She repeated. Mimi just stood there stunned._

"Well I'm _so sorry for trying to be friendly!" Mimi said still stunned. "Just because I'm not his girlfriend anymore, it doesn't mean I have to be his enemy now." _

'And I'm so very sorry that you're such a bitch!' Mimi screamed inside.

"Actually, since he doesn't like you, yes it does mean that." Melissa said coldly.

"Did Alex ask you to tell me all this?"

"No, do you see Alex around here?" Melissa glared. "Anyways, Alex doesn't like you and Alex doesn't want to be friends with people that he doesn't like."

"Oh wow, that's so nice, isn't it now?" Mimi said sarcastically.

"That's the best come-back you can come up with?" Melissa smirked.

'Why that bitch!!!' Mimi yelled inside. Just before Mimi was about to say something back, Alex came out. 

"Here ya go." Alex handed Melissa the ice creams. He looked back and forth between Mimi and Melissa as they tried hard not to glare at each other. "Uh.."

"Here, I'll take this and wait over there by the bench, okay?" Melissa said, not taking her eyes off Mimi.

"Uh.. Okay.." With that, Melissa walked over to a far bench. Mimi stared at her as she walked off.

"So.. uh, something happened between you and my sis?"

"Uh actually yes." Mimi said. 

"What?"

"Oh she said I should stay away from you because we don't like each other that way and stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

"Actually you've been pretty mean lately."

'Excuse ME?!' Mimi looked at Alex. Mimi took a deep breath. It never paid to be mean right back at peoples.

"I'm sorry if I have been," Mimi apoligized. "I've had a lot of stress and a few of my friends are having trouble and it's all driving me crazy." Mimi managed a weak smile. 

"Well it doesn't mean you should put it all out on me." Alex glared.

'What?!' Mimi's so-called smile desolved right off her face.

"Well you haven't been the best either." Mimi glared right back at him.

"It's because I've been trying to get rid of you!"

'You what?!' Mimi felt like she'd been punched. I mean, she hated him and all but that was just.. cold.

"You know what?! I'm sooo glad I broke up with you! You are such a jerk! No wonder I've been so mean to you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a pain in the butt! I'm amazed this new girl, whatever her name is-"

"Amanda." Alex stared.

"Excuse me, _Amanda, actually likes you! What does she see in you?!"_

"Amanda's nice and caring."

"A-hem, and that has got to do with exactly _what?!" Mimi screeched._

"I'm so happy that I broke up with you!" 

"So am I! I'm happier than ever, you know that?!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"You suck at come-backs." Alex smirked.

'Like sister, like bro. I was sooo right!' Mimi smirked too.

"You find it funny, eh?" Mimi said. "I think it's pretty funny too. No wonder all of the girls like your best friend! Because you're such a-" Mimi stopped. She wasn't going to lower to his level. Because if she went and lower she'd be in-

"Hell. I'd be in Hell if I lowered down to your level since you're way too low." Mimi said out loud. 

'Oops..'

Alex stared at Mimi. Mimi smirked again. She just gave him an aww-are-you-hurt? sort of smile and walked off. Mimi heard Alex yell some stuff behind her but all she heard was "Youg.." and "Area.." and a bunch of other useless words that didn't make sense. Mimi smiled to herself.

'Way to go girl!'

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: Yahoooo!! Go me!! That's exactly what happened between me and Alex and his sister today. Except it was on the computer. And after, I blocked him and sent him a bunch of e-mails swearing and stuff. I was sooooooo pissed! Anyways, how was that? Okay? _ Ekk.. Change of plans!! I think this is gonna end up as a Mimato.. _ Whee... T-T Please don't kill me.. _ I'm sorry! But that's all it fits as.. Unless I do like some other weird coupling.. Probably gonna be Daikari (Is that right? _) or Takari.. Wait.. _UNLESS I do a Takari and do a Daimi!! I need your votes everyone!! And thankies so much for the reviews.. again! Is another 5 more too much to ask for? Lol! Review anyways everyone!! Bye for now!!_


	3. What happened again?

Miyuki Hamasaki: Hiya everyone! I'm very very sorry for taking such a

long time, even _after I got 5 reviews for the last chapter. I've been really busy with my daddy's best friend's family... My daddy's best friend has left already but the wife, son and daughter is still here.. The daughter (Named Julia..) is staying with my family for a year here in Canada... And my aunt got very sick yesterday and we had to go to the hospital right away.. I went to the hospital in the morning today too... Ahh... I'm so tired.. And school starts in less than a week I think and I have to get ready... _

Anywayz, I'm sorry I didn't get very clear on this T.K., Davis and Kari thing... -_- I didn't exactly know what to do on that.. o_o;; I was just sorta making up _that part as I went along. But you know, you can be very surprised with what can happen in your love life in less than a week... -_- Now I'm going to write about it!!! ^^;;_

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) What is it again?

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means (-_- I don't use it though..)

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Boyz - Trouble

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

What happened again?

"You mean she's come back to visit?" Sora asked Mimi, unbelievingly.

"Yeah. I mean, she _knows how upset they are!!" Mimi sighed. "And T.K.'s already found out. Tai called me after and said that T.K. came to visit to see Kari. Well Kari and Tai didn't want to make matters worse so Kari was in the attic or somewhere the whole time until T.K. finally left."_

"Uh.. wow.." Sora said, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, I hope nobody else knows about this because I know that Yolie-"

"Hi guys!" Just right then, Yolie came walking over to them with her lunch.

'Ughh..!! Bad, bad, bad timing!!!.. If she came just a little earlier, we'd be...' Mimi shook her head, not wanting to think about it. 'Let's just hope that nobody else knows about this!!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you kidding or what?!" Matt exclaimed. "She's back? Why?"

"She _says she came to visit. But I don't believe her." Tai said as his expression changed to a suspicious one._

"Oh give me a break. Of _course you believe her!" Matt rolled his eyes._

"I don't this time though!!" Tai whinned. "And I mean it!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just joking around man!" Matt grinned and took a bite out of this lunch.

"Yeah well, I do believe that T.K. knows about her being in town." Tai said as he chewed his lunch.

"I know that he knows! He's been telling me about it forever!!! I mean Davis-"

"Hey!" Davis grinned.

"Uh.." Tai stuttered.

"Hi!" Matt covered in for Tai, giving him a secret glare. Tai just shrugged.

'Talk about bad timing...' Matt thought as he looked over at Davis as he blahed on about nothing to Tai. 'I hope he doesn't know about this..' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N *giggle* I bet you're all getting confused!! Lol!!)

"Hey Sora!" Mimi called out in the hall as kids were pushing to get to their lockers. Mimi saw Sora waving and waited.

"Hey Mimi!" Sora said looking relieved. "Geez, talk about pushy!"

Mimi giggled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Sure! Let's pack up our stuff quickly. I want to get out of here as quick as posibble!!" Sora said.

"What???" Mimi questioned, not able to hear Sora over all the noise.

"I SAID, LET'S PACK UP OUR STUFF QUICKLY!!" Sora yelled over the noise.

"OKAY!!!" Mimi screamed back as she nodded. They both stuffed everything inside their backpacks and got out of school as fast as possible.

"Phew..." Mimi said as she opened the door out of the school. Sora sighed too. 

"We're FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi suddenly yelled out loud, grinning. (A/N Like this ---- ^_____________^) Sora jumped up into the air in surprise.

"What was that about..?" Sora sweatdropped as she gave Mimi a faint smile. (A/N Like this --- -_-;; and ^_^;;)

"We're out! Yay!! Now we can.." Mimi's wide grin dropped. "Figure out what to do for the rest of our lives..."

Sora's smile dropped too. "Oh yeah.. _that!"_

"Maybe we should go over this with Tai and Matt..?" Mimi suggested.

"Okay.. I doubt they'll be any help though.." 

"Okay! Let's go..." Mimi stopped. "..ooooooooo...?" Mimi looked at the brown headed girl. "Kari!!!"

"Kari!!!" Sora echoed.

"Hi guys!" Kari grinned at them. "I'm sooo glad I could find you two! Matt and Tai is acting all weird around me and Tai wouldn't let me out of the..." Before Kari could finish, Mimi and Sora cornered her. "house..?"

"Kari!! You shouldn't be out!!" Mimi exclaimed in panic.

"And.. why is that..?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Because.. because.. because.." Mimi stuttered.

"Because of this disease!" Sora yelled out. Mimi turned her head slightly and gave Sora a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look so that only Sora could see. Sora just grinned a little and continued. 

"This disease.. I forgot what it was called.. But I heard that it's very common now-a-days in health class! That's why Tai didn't let you out! Now let's get you home before you get it! The disease is most common in brown headed girls aged around your age!" Sora and Mimi began pushing Kari back home. As they were going at the speed of light with clouds of dust behind them, Mimi raised her eyebrow and asked "We have HEALTH classes??!" Sora just grinned again at her and they continued on pushing Kari back home...

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Oh.. my.. gosh!! This chapter is so short! TT_TT I'm so sorry... x_x but I was dying to get this out!! I've been soooooooo busy with Jr.High lately. It's driving me crazy. Especially since I'm so weak (TT_TT Okay! I admit it!) and I have no energy unless I'm hyper (Like right now) so I'm having biggggggg trouble in Jr.High. I shouldn't be on the computer right now. I'll get off as soon as I post this! I changed my e-mail to dbswn_is@hotmail.com! Thankies and bye!

P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!

P.S.S. I'll be making sure to have the right info in the next chapter to let you know what's going on.. x_x sorry again..


	4. Haha! THAT'S why!

Miyuki Hamasaki: Ha-ha-ha.. ^_^;; Hi everyone.. *people throws things at her* ahhhhh!! T_T I'm SORRY!! I didn't get too straight on that 'problem' thing and it wasn't very long.. But look! I'm working on the FOURTH chapter! I've been really stressed with homework and school lately.. I can't handle all this pressure! Anywayz, I'm writing now and that's all that matters. And here's the FOURTH chapter of Boyz-Trouble..

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) What is it again?

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means (-_- I don't use it though..)

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Boyz - Trouble

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Ha-ha! THAT'S why!!!

Chapter 4

~Mimi's POV~

Life.. was certainly NOT good right now. I stopped, trying to catch my breath after running for 1km (or at least it felt like it) all the way to Tai's house. Oh _why did Tai's house have to be soooooo far away????? And __why did Kari __disobey Tai and Yamato and run off??? And __why.. okay, I'll shut up now. Anyway, once we got to Tai's house we just pushed Kari into the house, through the door, into her room and then onto her bed. Kari must have thought we were really out of it. She just looked at us in a weird way and..._

~Normal POV~

Kari began to cry. (A/N Aww man.. I'm sorry!!) Mimi and Sora exchanged glances and sighed.

"Kari, what's the matter?" Mimi said softly as she sat down on the bed where Kari had burried her head. Sora just glanced at me nervously. Mimi grinned slightly at her. Mimi knew Sora didn't like getting too touchy these days. Mimi guessed that it had something to do with her parents because lately, Sora hated to be like a mother. Mimi shook her head slightly, wondering what had been going on with Sora. Mimi hugged Kari gently and asked her once more. 

"Kari? What's the matter?" This time, Kari replyed though Mimi couldn't make out the words.

"Ken.. (A/N Hint hint!) *sob* me.. *sob* up.. *SOB*" Kari couldn't finish her sentence before she let out a big sob. Sora just stood by the bed, staring at Kari uncomftorably. Sora took a big breath and sat down next to Mimi.

"Kari? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Sora said, brushing through Kari's hair with her hands. Kari looked up at Mimi and Sora, wiping the tears off her face and hugged both of them.

"You let us know when you want to talk, okay Kari?" Mimi said hugging Kari back. Kari just nodded in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~T.K.'s POV~ (A/N Ta-dun! Here comes T.K.!!!)

I walked in circles in my room. She was back. I knew it. Lately, Sora and Mimi had been glued to each other, always talking privately. Yamato and Tai was also doing 'projects' together every single day. Like I believed _them. I knew they were trying to think of some way to.. yes... some way to __hide her from me, Davis and Yolie. (A/N Another hint!) Well I wasn't going to let them do that. Not after what happened..._

_"Hi! I'm here everybody!" Davis said grinning, looking around for Kari. I just sat there with my arms around my knees, and I knew what was coming. All of us were having a 'meeting', Mimi, Matt, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Yolie, Joe, Cody, me and David. But I wasn't stupid (like some OTHER people). Just because I was younger than everybody else, everybody thought that I wasn't as smart as them. Yeah, right. It didn't even take me a moment to realize that Kari and Ken wasn't here. Everybody was quiet for a moment._

_"So..?" I broke the silence. "What are we all here for?" The older digi's (A/N Just a short form.. ^_^) __squirmed around in their seats, looking very uncomftorable. _

_"Well... Okay, we're here to tell you that.." Tai started out. All the younger digi's looked at him, curious. "Uh, well, um.." Matt glared at him._

_"God, just get the words out already!"_

_"Well it isn't as easy as it looks!" Tai glared back at Matt. They began to argue. Mimi and the others sighed._

_"Well..... you see!" Mimi smiled weakly as Tai and Matt fought in the background. "Okay, erm..." Mimi looked around nervously. More silence followed._

_"KARI RAN AWAY WITH KEN!" An annoyed looking Matt shouted out. Silence. And more silence. And much more silence._

_"Uh.. what?" Davis said, looking confused. Mimi sighed._

_"Well it's like this. Ken and Kari loved each other. They were stuck in a.. love triangle here... Um.. soo.. They are like in.. in.. uh.. Some place right now.." Mimi finished, looking around again. I felt shocked. I hugged my knees tighter until I felt.. angry.. sad.. and more.. I just ran out of there. I heard the others call me but I ignored them. All I could think about was Kari.. And Ken.. and.. and.._

"Hi T.K." I heard Matt coming in. "Hello?"

"Hi Matt." I said.

"What's up?" He asked as he went through the fridge. 

"Um.. actually.. Can I talk to you?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound nervous or anything.

"Uh.. Sure. What's wrong little bro?" Matt came into my room with a spoon and some ice cream.

"Well...."

"Yeah?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I.."

Matt looked at me.

"Know.."

Matt scrunched up his eyebrows.

"That.."

Matt looked at me in an annoyed and nervous way. How are people annoyed and nervous at the same time? I must be on the right track.

"I know that Kari's here Matt." I let it out. Now.. How is Matt going to react to this? I looked right into his eyes as he looked right back at me... He sighed and..

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: WHEEEEEEEEEE!! Chapter 4 is DONE!! ^_______^ Don't you peoples love me? Lol.. I'm just kidding.. Oh-no.. I better get going.. 'Cause my sister's birthday party will start in.. Ahhh!!! Two hours and I have to get the house cleaned! Oh yeah! Five reviews for the last chapter and five reviews for this chapter will do.. Pretty please??? __


End file.
